You're Going To Stop That Plane
by MelsPond
Summary: The Woman realises that maybe a certain someone could share a common goal with her...


p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"The best criminals work in pairs./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Though, The Woman didn't like to class herself as a criminal, but more as someone who disagreed with the rules that were put in place, and actively made a choice not to follow them. There was a difference. Just like there was between 'blackmail' and 'insurance'. It sounded better. Far more creative. Structured. Planned. Sneaky./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"_/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"emstrongHEADLINE: 26th December 2014: AN INSIDER STATES THAT GREAT DETECTIVE SHERLOCK HOLMES OPENLY SHOOTS CHARLES AUGUSTUS MAGNUSSEN, NEWSPAPER OWNER AND CONFIRMED BLACKMAILER./strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"_/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"That headline, and those consisting of similar words, were plastered across every known newspaper, news website, and hashtagged across social media platforms, with '#SherlockKills', just the day after the event happened. One would think that the government would be more careful, considering that it was meant to be a secret. But all it took were just a few whispered words, or a hidden message, and suddenly it became public. There were no such things as secrets. Every single person was out there, in the world, to do something for themselves. Even if it was in the guise of helping another, they were still wanting to feel good about it and get a kick. None of them cared what the information was, just as long as they were present to write about it and hand it in first. The media was all a competition; a game of who would put the first piece down and start the flow of the countless headlines. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"The Dominatrix, better known by the name of the apparently deceased Irene Adler, had her 'contacts'. Those who she could partially rely on, just enough to give her information, in return for her not making others aware of what information she had on them. She had power, and so she used it to get exactly what she wanted, exactly when she needed it. It was all about knowing the right people. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"It was a few more weeks until she received information about an MI6 case, a dangerous one at that, in Eastern Europe, where it just happened to have the name of Sherlock Holmes down on the list of people that were going to be involved. From the horrific details of the situation, whilst the mission stated that it would last for six months, he wouldn't stand a chance of surviving after a mere three, and that was taking into account that he was /Sherlock Holmes/. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Maybe it was concern that made The Woman act. Or possibly it was just boredom, and the idea of a world without someone to unravel and expose the mysteries and the secrets that were of those who came begging to him for help. It would be tedious./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Jim Moriarty was one man that she hadn't broken contact from. She was probably one of the rare few that knew he was alive, just like he was in return, for her. It could almost be considered rather funny how being 'dead' made you part of an exclusive group. They really should have meetings./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"With the right perfume, with elegance, and with that ever-consistent air of power, the right heels stabbed into the pavement with each step that the dark-haired beauty took. Eyes were always caught watching her, before the blood rushed to their cheeks and they concealed their looks with shame, as if they'd been chastised with one simple, small look that was accompanied by a perfectly waxed eyebrow curving upwards. And that was just when she was wearing a plain jumper with some skinny jeans; a rather mild, 'ordinary' choice for The Woman, since she would be meeting the Consultant Criminal in the public place of a discreetly, conveniently hidden tea shop in London. The small ones were always better./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"A definitive clang of a bell announced the arrival of such grand company, in the small, aged room. It took less than a second for her to notice the only attractive figure in the room, sat down, in such casual clothes that were more than just appealing to the eyes, with a recently steamed, but untouched tray of tea laid out in front of him. He was always prompt, and had a tendency to provide the best services. One chair was just slightly pulled out, opposite the man with the gorgeous Irish accent. Automatically, her blood-red painted lips had already curved up into that of a smug, sly smirk as she sat down in her designated seat, and tea was poured into a cup, emexactly /emthe way she liked it./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""You look...Well." He complimented after just a moment. The look of his lips told indifference, whilst that of his eyes showed restraint. "'Well'? Is that what you call that ravishing glow of death that makes us both look rather good?" The smirk didn't lift from her lips as she replied; tilting her head to the side, just for a moment, so that her eyes could stray on him for a second or too longer than considered normal, as she raised the china cup to her lips and watched the brown liquid ripple as she blew on comment had earned her a smirk in return, with a look that revealed more than enough to satisfy her. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Now, the real question is, haven't you been dead long enough? You've heard the news, I'm sure. And you know about tomorrow, or you wouldn't be here."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Hmm...But you see, being dead is far more fun, emIreeeene/em." He lingered and stretched the few syllables of her name like they had a delicious taste. "When I'm dead, I can be more surprising."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""And who said that you won't be surprising?" Irene paused to take a slow sip of her tea. "You want to win."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""... I'm listening." The Consulting Criminal joined his hands together on the table./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""You're going to stop that plane."/p 


End file.
